The Deal
by xercesawake
Summary: Joan discovers that Franky is selling drugs in the prison. She decides She will make a deal with her instead of trying to shut her down. Facing years added onto her sentence, Franky has no choice. The deal is that Franky must go to Fergusons office every evening and do exactly as she's told. The prisoner feels no way out but to comply.


This story came out of binge watching Wentworth and being fascinated with the darkness of Joan Ferguson. This is an alternative to how Joan handles Franky selling drugs in her prison.

* * *

Joan knows of Frankys reputation in the prison, knows she's been trafficking heroin. Instead of attempting to stop her, she makes a deal with her.

Instead of cutting off the supply and sending Franky to the slot for a month, and adding seven years to her friends sentence she tells Franky that they could help each other.

Instead of trafficking bunk dope through the prison, Joan promises to allow her a free pass to get in the good stuff with loot interference in exchange Franky would do whatever Joan asks of her.

After the first supply begins to circulate and Franky knows Joan is good for her word, Governor Ferguson reveals exactly what she wants in exchange.

"Every evening after lock up you will be escorted to my office, you will do whatever I ask you to do at that point" she told her with a stern stiff face.

Franky looked nervous, if slightly disgusted. "What's that, Ferguson?" She asked her, her attitude showing through. The tall strong woman stood over her, leaning in close to her face. "Whatever I ask, that's what" she told her.

Franky returned to her cell. She was positively frightened of what the woman was going to demand of her. She wanted to cry, to beat the wall with her fists. What had she gotten herself into exactly?

After lock up, Bennet stood at the barred gate to the hallways and made eye contact with her, she opened the gate for her and escorted her to Ferguson's office.

It was dark but for the single light of a lamp in the corner. The governor was no longer in her stiff uniform, her hair wasn't pulled back in that hideous bun.

It took her back for a moment, she was somehow not as intimidating in this way. Until she smiled at her. Joan Ferguson nearly never smiled and when she did it was only in the sense that she had someone where she wanted them, that she had won some battle.

Vera Bennet stood expressionless in the door way and with a nod toward the governor she shut the door and Franky could hear her heels click far away from them. Now they were completely alone, staring at each other.

"What do you want? I'm fucking tired" she asked her harshly. Joan's smile widened as she stood and walked around her desk. Franky was sitting in the chair, her legs crossed, her arms splayed open over the back of it in her arrogant way.

Joan used her knee to push Frankys legs apart, and she stood between them, staring down at her. She slowly unbuttoned her blouse. Her eyes never leaving Frankys. The girl shifted uncomfortable in the chair. "I hear you're quite talented with that mouth of yours Ms. Doyle" she said lowly.

Franky couldn't stop the cringe that soured her face. "I didn't agree to this" she said, trying to stand. Joan pushed her back into her seat. "This isn't a request. You will do what I ask, or your little business goes bust, and you can get used to being alone for the next couple of months down in the slot" Joan told her, her blouse nearly completely unbuttoned now. "You don't want that, do you?".

"I don't want this shit either" she said firmly. She wished Erica would have been willing to make this kind of arrangement with her. She would have looked forward to this, lived for this. The idea of fucking Governor Ferguson made her feel sick.

"I think in time you'll learn to enjoy our time together" the older woman grinned wickedly. She stepped back and leaned back against the desk. Her blouse open, her black lacy bra holding her breasts gently within them. She sat on top of the desk and continued to eye the young inmate.

"Come to me" Joan commanded. Franky rolled her eyes and stood. The older woman grabbed her by her tank top and yanked her against her. Franky's lips were only inches from hers now. "I can't believe this" the girl said under her breath.

"You give me what I want or the deal is off" Joan whispered against her lips. Franky sighed in frustration and caved. She tore her blouse from her arms and tugged her bra down her arms, her full breasts swaying in front of her. She reached for the hem of her skirt and pushed it up around her middle.

Joan grabbed either side of Frankys face and kissed her. Making her give Her Exactly what she wants. In spite of herself Franky feels herself getting wet. She hates this woman with every fiber of her being but she knows this is something she has to do. Her body doesn't seem to know the difference.

She feels her tongue enter her mouth and the deep groan from the governors throat. She pulls away and pushes Ferguson back on the desk. "Let's get this over with, eh?" Frankys said out of breath.

She pulled the older woman's underwear down her legs. She spreads them and her deep musk fills her nose. She hesitates for a long moment. This was it, the point of no return. This was where she would lose all dignity. She kneels on the floor and shoves her face between her legs.

Her mouth latched onto her. She tasted surprisingly good. Franky thought a woman so evil would surely taste bitter but that wasn't the case. She ran when tongue through her folds, hearing desperate sounds leak from the formidable woman's lips.

She suckled her most sensitive area. Her hands reaching up and squeezing her breast in her palm. "Oh I knew you would be good but oh my..." The governor growled. She fisted her hands in her hair and made sure she wouldn't move, or stop.

Franky stared up at her with such hatred and malice it amused the older woman. She chuckled between breathy means and threw her head back. "You can hate me, Ms. Doyle" she shivered when the girl grazed her teeth over her clit.

"But I'm loving every moment of this" she arched her back and her legs spread wider. Franky lapped relentlessly at her clit and knew it would be over Soon.

The older woman seemed to stop breathing before she cried out and shivered all over, her hips bucking against her face. She relaxed onto the desk and her hands let go of Frankys head. "I knew you would be good" she moaned.

She sat up and looked The young woman over. "It's my turn now" she smiled. Franky looked shocked. "You don't have to do that, I don't want you to" she implored. "I thought we've already established, I don't give a damn what you want. These sessions are not for your pleasure Francesca." Franky wiped her lips and stood back.

She didn't like this arrangement, the last thing she thought Ferguson would want to do is fuck her. She knew this was more than pleasure for her, this was a power play. She didn't just get off on Frankys mouth, she gets off on making her submit to her completely.

She shook her head and began to untie the drawstring in her pants. She took them off and before she could slide her knickers off, Joan stopped her. "Leave them, I'll do that" she said, reaching out and stopping her hands.

"Wait here, I have a surprise for you" the older woman told her. She walked behind her desk and opened a drawer. She pulled out a large black strap on and began to slide it over her hips. Franky was speechless. She hadn't been fucked by a woman like this since before she went to prison. She thought perhaps it wouldn't be so bad this way.

Once The governor had the harnesses tight around her hips and the cock was stiff and erect between her legs she stepped back in front of the desk. Franky stared nervously at the extension, biting her lip.

"Bend over the desk" she commanded. Franky reluctantly complied. Her torso laying flat on the desk and her ass full exposed. She closed her eyes and listened to the older woman step behind her. She felt her nails gently scratching over her ass. The sensation send goosebumps over her skin.

Joan slowly pulled her underwear down her legs, leaving them hanging just above her knees. She gently caressed her ass again, groaning at the sight of Franky this way, exposed and vulnerable to her.

Franky tried to imagine Erica Davidson taking advantage of her in this way. That way it was somewhat tolerable. She felt fingers sliding between her ass cheeks and through her folds. She heard the woman gasp behind her. "I think you like this more than you're letting on Francesca" she teased.

"just get on with it, will ya?" Franky said impatiently. Joan pulled her fingers away. "As you wish" she said wickedly. She spread open her cheeks and Franky felt something wet dripping onto her asshole. Followed soon was the thick extension trying to invade her there.

The girl cried out, having never been taken this way, the pain was excruciating. "Fuck" she growled, trying to ignore the pain and let this nazi bitch have what she wants. The cock slid deeper into her and the pain did not recede. She was on the verge of tears. She never wanted to do this again. Let alone every fucking night.

Joan growled when her thighs touched Frankys ass, having sunk all the way into her depths. She leaned forward and dug her nails into her back, scratching her, watching the red marks welt before she grabbed a fist full of her hair and yanked her head back.

"Do you like my surprise, Francesca?" The woman asked wickedly, already knowing the answer. Franky said nothing, but tried desperately not to whimper in pain as Joan began to thrust her hips into her. "Tell me" she demanded.

Franky was angry, she wanted to shove the woman off of her, tackle her to the ground and choke her to death. If she knew this was the deal, she would have never agreed. She felt like scum, lower than a piece of shit. Ferguson has complete control over her in this moment and she wanted to scream.

"It fucking hurts" she said through clenched teeth. Joan let go of her hair and her hands came to her hips, gripping them so she could force herself into her harder. "Good" the older woman said with a snarl. She began to brutally thrust in and out of her ass. Showing her most problematic inmate no mercy whatsoever. "I want you to feel what I've done to you for days, I want you to remember who the is in control in this building" the governor said harshly.

Franky bit her hand so hard she nearly drew blood. The sounds of Joan's hips thrusting against her ass filled the room, along with the desperate sounds of her trying to stay quiet.

It seemed like forever before the governor finally stopped. Once she did, Franky sank to the floor, her legs shivering from the pain. She closed her eyes and stayed there. She could hear Joan putting her strap on away, and pulling her clothes back on. She felt her clothes being thrown at her. "Get up" she commanded.

The girl slowly complied. Joan leaned in and kissed Franky one last time, so sweetly that it made Her stomach turn. This was just another way for Joan to prove to her, she is in control. Complete control.

"You better get to bed now, love" she smiled at her. Once she had pulled her underwear and her pants back on she sent her out into the hallway. The female guard said nothing as she escorted her back to her cell block.

When she was back in her cell, alone completely Franky began to weep uncontrollably. She had never felt such anger in her life. "Franky, you alright? Where'd you go?" Boomer asked, inching open her cell door. "I came to talk to you an hour ago and you weren't here" she explained. "Not now, Booms. Just... Leave me alone" she said, her tone giving nothing away but irritability.

"Alright, you sure you're okay?" She asked, sensing that something was terribly wrong. "Fuck off, Booms!" Franky said harshly. The reaction surprised Boomer, her face dumb struck and hurt. She pulled the door shut and walked away on the verge of tears. SHe didn't know what she had done to deserve that.

"Fuck" Franky screamed silently, wanting to yank out her own hair. She hated Ferguson, she hated that she violated her, made her a slave. She hated that she could see no way out of this without risking extending her sentence by years, possibly more than a decade. She would make her pay for this, though. SHe would find a way.


End file.
